Creerlo, o no
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Drabble. Cada vez que lo miraba, pensaba que ese antiguo interés amoroso seguía ahí. Pero encontró algo mejor que eso…


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_Drabble. Quizás insinué un poco de Bulma x Goku, tanto como Vegeta x Bulma. _

**Summary: **_**Drabble**. __Cada vez que lo miraba, pensaba que ese antiguo interés amoroso seguía ahí. Pero encontró algo mejor que eso…_

* * *

**Creerlo, o no**

* * *

_**.**_

—"_De verdad, ¿Eres el Goku que yo conozco?"_

Ese pequeño recuerdo le vino a la mente.

—"_Oh, Goku, ya es un muchacho muy apuesto"_

Cuando vio, nuevamente a Goku. Ella con tan solo tenía veintitrés años y él, diecinueve años aproximadamente. Como ese joven tan inocente se detenía mirando la comisura de sus labios pintados y delineados para darle un poco más de color.

Parecía un joven adulto, manteniendo esa mentalidad de niño de diez años. Como recordaba Bulma en esos tiempos. Podría admitir que se enamoró a primera vista, o quizás lo que hasta el día de hoy sigue llegando a la conclusión, que solo le atraía físicamente.

Bulma sigue creyendo, desde su punto de vista, que Goku es apuesto pero ese antiguo interés que le surgió a sus veintitrés años; podría tratarse de aquellas dudas que les surgía de manera sentimental y emocionalmente por esas preocupaciones de su propio futuro. Porque su relación con Yamcha lo pensaba y dudaba en seguir adelante.

Cada vez que lo miraba con determinación, respecto a sus caminos, que se fueron separando con el pasar del tiempo. Ya con el matrimonio que le había prometido a Milk en aquel torneo de hace años atrás; sus planes futuros y de quizás posibles intentos de conquistas que le hubiera gustado aplicar entre ese lazo amistoso de años, se esfumaron como humo, perdiendo esa oportunidad así como si nada.

Esos detalles se pudieron haber visto, en su momento, solo que ella misma no se daba cuenta que, perdía su tiempo con otra persona, sabiendo que su mejor amigo ni siquiera lo perdió; porque en ese instante, había conocido a un pequeño Gohan.

Tal vez, el destino no quería que ella estuviera con su mejor amigo. Lo crea o no, pero inesperadamente Milk se adelantó mucho más que antes. Ya que el compromiso se estableció inocentemente desde la infancia y Bulma, en aquel momento solo tenía ojos para Yamcha y su mejor amigo solo era un niño en crecimiento, hasta fue tratado como un hermano menor.

Por otro lado, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que si sabía esperar, el destino podría ofrecerle algo mejor. No obstante, las peleas frecuentes con Yamcha eran una señal y lo que pasó en Namek, incluyendo el después… No era pura coincidencia.

—_Milk, es una mujer afortunada _—dijo, en voz baja _—. Aunque yo también lo soy._

Bulma cargaba a su pequeña beba entre sus brazos, mientras observaba el entrenamiento de su gran amigo contra su esposo.

Ese hombre con un peculiar cabello en forma de flama, con un carácter sobresaliente de frialdad, calculadora, terca e inteligente, con una actitud valiente, que carece de instinto y todo un luchador. Ese era su esposo, un hombre que cayó del cielo; que viene de otro planeta, que al principio tenían algunas dificultades. Sabiendo cómo recordaba el carácter despiadado del antiguo príncipe saiyajin, de igual manera supo cambiarlo y ahora, por completo.

— _Pero encontré algo mejor que eso… _

Sus orbes azules miraban detenidamente a ese hombre que la enamoró con ese carácter que le atraída de sobremanera. Ese príncipe que acababa de darle un gran puñetazo en el rostro de Goku, en plena transformación de super saiyajin.

Creerlo o no, su destino no era con Yamcha, tampoco con Goku, aunque a veces se lo imagine desde diferentes puntos de vista. Cuando ella planeaba su propio futuro, en ningún momento pensó en un tercero, como Vegeta, el príncipe saiyajin.

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

**N/A: **_Esta loca idea llego de la nada, solo es una pequeña inspiración contando capaz un viejo interés de Bulma._

_Fanfic escrito: 1/01/2020- Publicado: 02/01/2020_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense!**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad! (algo tarde) y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
